


It's Just a Dream, Sis

by Princess_April



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Cheating, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fdom, Gonewildaudio, Incest, Rape, audio script, drunk, evidence of free-use, half-sister, namecalling, somnifillia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_April/pseuds/Princess_April
Summary: You (the listener) are a rebellious high school graduate who doesn’t want to go to college, and instead wants to have fun.  Your idea of fun is pretty wild and includes sneaking out of your bedroom window at night to hook up with different guys (who aren’t your prudish boyfriend).  Unfortunately, your estranged, older half-sister (the speaker) is home from college for summer break, and your parents insist that she stay with you in your room because she’s a “good influence”.  She’s not…  Instead, she hears you stumble in through the window, drunk at 3AM, and watches you pass out on your bed wearing nothing but slut-clothes and smelling of boos.  She quietly sneaks over to your bed and takes advantage of your situation, in the most incestuous and violating way, all while promising she’ll keep doing it… as long as you do, you won’t even know it.  What a summer you’ll have… WARNING: [rape] [incest] it’s all here, along with a fair amount of shaming and power imbalance by taking advantage of the consequences of substance abuse.  Mind the tags, no foolin’.  This big sister is not the good kind…  As always this is FANTASY.  I would never condone or practice anything like this in real life
Kudos: 10





	It's Just a Dream, Sis

**Author's Note:**

> [PERFORMANCE NOTES: This story occurs in the wee hours of the morning, with mom and dad only a few doors down asleep. She can NOT be discovered. Therefore, I would suggest entire scripts be performed at a half-whisper volume at most. She can get louder when she gets into the sex, but even then, she should be straining to restrain herself, even when she’s having a powerful orgasm. Otherwise, this girl is … relentless. She’s selfish, and she’s not afraid to ruin her sister in order to satisfy her own twisted sexual needs. That’s what makes her so fun. :)]
> 
> [SFX: None needed—the only things mentioned are the rustling of bed sheets—and all of those are COMPLETELY OPTIONAL.]
> 
> _**LEGAL INFO FOR SCRIPT USE** : This script is Copyright 2021, by Princess_April, **All rights reserved.** Permission is granted to perform this script in audio recordings YOU PERSONALLY CREATE AND POST PUBLICLY on the GoneWildAudio, GoneWildAudible, and GWASapphic subreddits on Reddit with credit to the script writer via a link to the Reddit post of the script offer. FOR ALL OTHER USE, including paid or commercial work (including but not limited to Patreon, Only Fans, Subscribestar, and Youtube) you MUST CONTACT ME FOR PERMISSION. I will likely grant it with small stipulations, but if you don’t ask and get permission, that permission is NOT GRANTED. Do not share or re-post this script._

\------- START-------

[shaky breathing] 

[whispered throughout]

Sis…?

Are you awake?

Sis?

Where were you tonight, sis?

Huh?

You weren’t out with your boyfriend, were you?

I heard you sneak in through the window earlier…

It’s three in the morning…

What were you doing?

What would mom think?

[pause]

Sis? 

You’re not awake, are you?

[shaky sigh]

I’m gonna come over there.

[OPTIONAL SFX: bed covers / she moves from one bed to the other]

[shaky breath]

Geez, have you been drinking?

I can smell it on you.

You know you’re not old enough to drink yet…

[deep sniff]

Wow… You stink…

You must be really drunk, huh?

Is that why you didn’t even bother getting undressed?

You just passed out on the bed. 

Well… now I *know* you weren’t with your boyfriend.

He wouldn’t have let you drink like that…

He certainly wouldn’t have approved of how you’re dressed either.

What’s up with these clothes? This tiny skirt, and your tight little tube top… and those stockings? [giggle] And your hair’s all messed up too. You were so drunk you could barely make it through the window.

I saw you trip on those ridiculous heels you were wearing before you fell on the bed.

So, if you weren’t out with your boyfriend… who were you with, sis?

I mean…. You may not be old enough to drink, but… you’re old enough to do other things, aren’t you?

You little slut… [giggle]

You know… mom still thinks you’re a virgin, but… I know better, sis.

What do you think she’d do if she found out?

[shaky sigh]

I’m just gonna check something, okay?

I’m gonna lift your skirt up.

Oh my god, look at that…

Did you get spanked tonight?

Your ass is all red.

You’re a little pervy girl, aren’t you?

Who did that?

It definitely wasn’t your boyfriend.

And where are your panties, sis?

Did you lose them somewhere? [giggle – a little bit too loud]

Shh…. Shhh… don’t wake up… 

It’s okay, sis… it’s just a dream okay?

I’m just gonna check something else.

[deep sniff]

Oh… my… God, you smell good down there…

Your thighs are all sticky with sweat … I can smell your warm pussy, sis…

But you know what else I can smell?

Cum.

I can see it leaking out of you.

You *are* a little slut, aren’t you?

Did you cheat on your boyfriend tonight? [giggle]

How many times? There’s a lot of cum down there…

How long has this been going on?

Are you stupid or something?

You’re on thin ice as it is, sis. 

You barely graduated high school.

You don’t have a job. 

Mom wanted to kick you out, but you and dad convinced her to let you stay for the summer so you could get your act together. Like me… you know? Apply for colleges… Do *some*thing!

Is this what you call getting your act together, sis?

I guess that’s why mom and dad wanted me to share a room with you while I was home for summer break. Maybe they thought I’d be a good influence on you. [giggle]

And this is what I find…

My little sister… the neighborhood’s secret slut.

[mocking] I’m so proud… [giggle]

Do you do this every Friday night?

Ohhh, I think I get it. It’s because mom and dad go to the golf club on Saturday mornings, right?

You usually have the house to yourself to clean up… shower? To wash all that filth down the drain? [giggle]

Actually… I have a confession to make…

I’ve kind of… had a crush on you for a long time.

Well, crush isn’t really the right word.

It’s more like… an obsession.

I know… it’s terrible. 

I know it’s wrong… but…

I can’t help it.

Have you seen you? [giggle]

Besides you’re only my *half*-sister. And it’s not like I can get you pregnant… so… it’s really not *that* bad, right?

When my dad left… and mom remarried… I don’t even remember… I was so young.

I know you and I never really got along. I was two years ahead of you, you know? And dad never really liked me anyway. You were their precious little girl. I kinda hated you, actually 

I kinda still do.

But I don’t know… ever since you graduated high school… that’s when you got interesting.

That’s when you got hot…

I still don’t really want to talk to you…

But I *definitely* want to fuck you… [soft laugh]

And you know what?

Now’s my chance…

And why not?

Mom and dad think I’m the responsible one. I mean, they don’t really care about me, but I *am* the straight-A college girl.

The perfect babysitter for their *real* daughter, right.

They put me in here with you, and they expect me to tell them when you misbehave. But… I’m not going to.

I’m just going to let you self-destruct…

I’m going to let you go out, and get drunk… get fucked, and do whatever it is you do, with whoever it is you’re going to do it with… and you know what?

I’ll even help you. 

I’ll help you keep your little secret, because I’m your big sister, and I love you… I’ll cover for you… I’ll keep mom and dad distracted while you sneak out the window to get train fucked by… whoever. 

But when you get home. When you’re drunk off your ass at three in the morning and passed out on the bed in whatever slutty outfit you wore for the guys.

I’m gonna be your chaser.

I’m gonna be the one who finishes with you while you’re sleeping it off in bed.

I’m gonna play with you. I’m gonna grope you. I’m gonna get off on you… I’m gonna smear my pussy all over your pretty face and you won’t even know it.

You’ll be too drunk… too unconscious, and too fucking soiled by whatever the guys did to you to notice that your own sister had her turn with you too.

So, come on… lay back little sis…

Let’s spread these legs open too… crook your little knees like that?

There you go.

I want to see your skirt riding up, your used little cunt peaking out. I want to see what you look like to all those guys as I look down at you… while I ride the pretty face of mom and dad’s precious little princess.

There we go…

Come on. Let me get on top of you… I’m gonna get off on your face.

[OPTIONAL SFX: Shuffling – sitting on her face]

Who cares, right?

Your just another little slut.

If you don’t have enough self-respect to make good decisions… why should I respect you enough to help you make them? Huh?

[shaky breath – panting] Come on I want to feel your nose.

I want to bury your nose in my cunt…

[panting—moan] Oh god yeah.

Ohhh, you stupid fucking whore.

You’re a bad daughter [panting. Quiet moaning]

You’re a bad… bad girl.

Oh, look at these tits… [breath-moan]

Oh my god, I want to squeeze them… 

Show them to me, slut…

Let me pull up your tube top.

Oh no… don’t struggle--don’t struggle…

It’s okay. [pausing as she breaths]

[reassuring] It’s just a dream, sis.

It’s just a dream….

[resuming] Oh there we go… 

Ohhh…[moaning louder, but still quietly]

[panting] Look at your cunt…

I can see the cum leaking out of it… [panting, grunting quietly –she’s close]

Ohhh. You’re such a slut!

[kinda surprised] How many guys did you let fuck you, anyway?

Your perfect tits… 

Your leaky cunt…

You better be careful… you don’t get…

[moan]

Pregnant…

God, I want to cum…

Ooohh… Oh I’m gunna cum, fuck!

[She desperately tries to stay quiet as she cums, but it’s intense]

[immediately after she cums]

Wait wait… shhh shhh… it’s okay…

Here you can breathe again, okay.

It’s just a dream, sis. It’s okay…

It’s just a dream, you stupid slut.

[quiet but intense breathing—pause to let it sink in what she just did]

Ok… [panting starts to calm down]

It’s time for you to sleep it off, sis…

But you know what?

We have the whole summer together.

And as long as you keep doing this…

*I’ll* keep doing this…

You know what? 

Maybe this’ll teach you to be a good girl after all. [giggle]

But… I doubt it.

[light panting a few seconds]

Ok, I’m just gonna leave you like this. On your back, your face smeared with my mess, and whatever else the guys got on it… Your legs spread open like a little whore.

That way if mom does come in here… she’ll catch you. And it won’t be my fault cuz, I’m not the one who filled up your pussy with cum. [giggle]

Anyway, I’m tired now. 

I’m gonna go get in my bed … and go back to sleep.

[OPTIONAL SFX bed-covers wrestling]

[almost cheery] Thanks, sis… [giggle]

Goodnight…

\------------END-------------


End file.
